Makorra Oneshots-Prompts
by sasuke12234
Summary: Since I've been doing a lot of Makorra oneshots lately, I've figured that instead of giving them their own story, I would just put them all in one big story from now on. Also, I'll be accepting Makorra related prompts to try when I get writer's block or bored of working on my other series. Hope y'all like and enjoy the Makorra randomness. Rating may be subject to change.
1. Coffee Shop Meeting

**A/N: The product of seeing a ton of Coffee Shop comics on Tumblr. And since I can't/don't want to draw a Makorra one of my own, I just wrote it out myself. Enjoy.**

* * *

Mako let out a big yawn as he waited patiently in line in the small coffee shop that was on his way to his college campus. It was just passed seven o'clock that morning, and Mako was running on less than four hours of sleep and in need of a pick-me-up. He adjusted his book bag strap on his shoulder as he moved forward with the rest of the line, now he was only four people away from the register. He looked around the small shop, feeling a little sad for himself that he knew the workers by face and some by name. The line moved up again and he followed the businessman in front of him who didn't seem to know what a quiet conversation on the phone was. As much as he didn't want to, Mako ended up listening in on the man's conversation and realized that he was talking to a co-worker most likely about a new construction project they were working on. The man went on about a deadline that they had to meet to the break ground, who to hire to conduct the build, and when they think it would be done. The man then put his phone partner on hold to order a plain beagle and a frappuccino to-go. Mako snapped out of his ease dropping and noticed that he was next in line. He peered over the man's shoulder and saw the cashier walk away as she wrote the man's name on his cup.

The cashier was new to Mako. Out of all the usual workers he sees on his usual trips in the coffee shop, none of them had dark brown hair and mocha colored skin. He concluded that she was probably new and was hired over the weekend since he didn't see her the previous Friday. Once she came back and handed the suited man his beagle while he waited for his drink, the man moved over and Mako got a good, frontal look at the new worker. She had bright blue eyes that were as big as the moon and a warm smile that could tear anyone up. Her hair was up in simple ponytail, but her bangs and a few lose hairs framed her face just perfectly with a small strand of her hair hanging down the middle of her face topping off her gentle look. "Hi. What can I get for you today?" She spoke out with her smile lingering her voice as clear as day. Mako found her voice very soothing and kind and hearing it just made him want to smile like an idiot.

_'Damn it. What's wrong with me?'_ Mako thought to himself as he faked a cough to stop himself from cracking a smile and looked away from the cashier for a moment. Once he was composed, he looked back at the cashier with his usual 'cool-under-fire' attitude he would put on when he didn't want to give away his emotions. "Um, just a medium black coffee to-go please. That's all." Mako answered her question, digging for his wallet out of his back pocket.

"Ok, that'll be $1.70." The cashier smiled after she entered the order into the register. She then picked up a medium sized coffee cup and market while Mako was pulling out his wallet. "Can I have your name please?" She asked with her cheerful smile stuck on her face.

Mako looked at her for a moment as he held out two dollar bills to give her. He then looked at her for a moment and then at the cup in her hand. _'She just wants your name for your order you idiot.'_ Mako thought to himself as he closed his eyes to compose himself once more. "Uh, Mako. M-A-K-O." He said as he placed the two dollars on the counter and put his wallet back in his back pocket.

The cashier wrote his name on the cup, her penmanship a whole lot better than his. "Mako. Cool name." She smiled once she finished writing his name. She then put the cup down on the counter and the marker back in its holder on the register and put in Mako's payment in the drawer. "And thirty cents is your change." She smiled as she handed him a quarter and a nickel.

Mako reached out his hand and once her soft fingers touched the palm of his hand, his whole body shook from the sudden touch. He quickly brushed it off and put the change in his front jean pocket. He then walked out of line to wait for his coffee to be made. For some reason, hearing her say his name made him really happy and nervous at the same time. To calm himself down, Mako ran his fingers through his hair and pulled out his phone and started to check his social sites and play some games as he waited. "Mako," the cashier from before yelled out as she set his coffee cup on the pick-up counter a few minutes later. Mako looked up with a smile flying to his face once he heard her yell his name. He quickly caught himself and made the smile disappear as he stuffed his phone back into his pocket. He went to pick-up his cup, but was stopped when the cashier walked up with a cardboard sleeve. "Hold on. It's really hot. You don't want to burn your hand, believe me." She said with a light laugh as she picked his cup up from the top and slide the sleeve on it. She then held his cup out for him, her bright smile on her face and cheeks a little red. "Here you go. Have a great and come back soon."

Mako took his coffee cup from her and let a small smile appear on his face. "You too." He said before walking away. Once he was outside, his phone started to go off to tell him he received a new text message. Mako dug his phone out of his pocket as he continued walking toward campus, finding out that it was his younger brother asking when he would finish class that day and if he wanted to go see a movie. As he was responding to his brother's text, Mako brought his coffee cup to his lips, but stopped half way when something caught his eye on the sleeve. From under his fingers he saw the letter 'A' and two numbers written in black marker. He put his phone in his pocket and spun the cup around in his hand. _'Call/Text me if you want. –Korra'_ was written on the sleeve in the brunet haired cashier's handwriting with her cell phone number written under the note. Mako instantly let his idiot smile spread over his face as he read the note over and over again. He pulled out his phone again and instead of finishing his text to his brother, went ahead and added Korra's number in his phone, leaving a little coffee cup emoji to follow after her name. He then went back to his messaging app, finished his text to his brother and started a new conversation.

_'I like your name too.'_

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.


	2. Lap Pillow

It was late in Republic city with the moon high in the sky and the streetlights being the only guides along to road. There were a few lights still on in the simple apartment complex that the Avatar and her new husband shared. The porch light over their door was still on while the rest of the lights were off instead of Korra's bedside lamp. The ceiling fan was running on low to cool down the heated room since opened windows only made it worse by letting the summer heat in.

Korra was sitting on the queen sized bed, covers pulled down while she was looking over some report files on events that the council wanted her to look at. Half of them were about events that people requested her presence for and the other half were complaints of things that needed her attention (but really didn't). The front door could be heard open and close and Korra instantly leaned over to her husband's side of the bed to turn on his bedside lamp. And then, right on cue, Mako came dragging his feet into the room, looking dog tired. "Hey honey, how was work?" Korra asked as she started to clean up her scattered papers. Mako's only response was a low, tired groan as he ran his hand through his hair and down his face as he walked to the joined bathroom. Korra smiled at him and shook her head. "Ok then, see you after your shower Grumpy."

About fifteen minutes later, Mako soon walked out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist as he rummaged through his dresser drawer for a clean shirt and boxer shorts. "Tough day at work?" Korra asked as she continued to look over her papers, now all of them in a neat stack. Mako responded with another low, tired groan as he threw on his shirt. Korra cut her eyes up at him, catching the sight of his towel fall. "Did Beifong bust your chops today?" She smiled, enjoying the view before she had to look away before being caught. Mako was quiet as he finished dressing and put his towel away. When he walked back out of the bathroom, he rubbed thee little scruff the he let grow on his face after working night after night at the station. "Are you going to speak?" Korra asked as she put her papers on her nightstand and looked at her husband walk around the room like a zombie. Mako let out a small grunt in his throat as he shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He then sat on the bed and rubbed the back of his neck before lying down. Korra looked down at Mako and smiled before messing the with the little hair curl that he shared with his brother. "You know, you really sound like an old man when you do that." Korra asked as she started to comb his hair back with her fingers. Mako soon rolled over from his back to his side and moved to rest his head in his wife's lap and hug her waist, hiding his face in her stomach.

Korra smiled as she scratched the base of his head, making Mako's neck and head shiver a little. He tightened his grip around her waist and pushed his face in more. "I love you." Mako mumbled into her stomach before the soft scratching on his head made him drift off to sleep. Korra smiled and then bent down to kiss his head. "Love you too Grumpy."

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.


	3. Little Thief

"KORRA!" Kai screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran through the hallways of the Sato airship, using blast of air to boost him forward and around corners easier. He soon blasted air at a double door blocking his way and instantly entered in a small living room in the airship and finally found the person he was looking for. "Korra, help me! He's going to kill me!" Kai yelled as he blew the doors shut and ran behind the Avatar.

Korra looked at Kai confused as he ran behind her. "Whoa, wait. What are you talking about? Who's going to kill you?" She asked a little worried.

Suddenly, Mako busted through the double doors, looking angrier than a saber-tooth moose lion trying to protect their cub. "Him!" Kai said scared for his life as he pointed at Mako from behind Korra.

Mako instantly looked at Kai and stormed in the room. "There you are you little-"

"Whoa! Calm down there tiger shark." Korra said as she stepped in Mako's line of fire and held her hands up, Kai stepping with her as he kept using her as a shield. "What's going on here?"

"He's trying to kill me!" Kai shouted right after Korra's question.

"Not now. But if you stop using Korra as shield and man up, I'll be happy to." Mako said as he shot an angry look at the preteen, making him flinch and hide fully behind Korra.

"Ok, you're mad, I get it." Korra started and she leaned into to Mako's line of sight. "But, you really need to calm down." Korra continued, feeling a little weird about the roles being reversed between them for once. "Now, explain what happened so I can understand why Kai should be killed?"

"Hey!" Kai interrupted as he looked up at Korra.

"Not really." Korra mumbled to him as she looked down at him, making him feel a little better.

Mako let out a long, steady breath as he stood straight. "I caught the little twerp snooping around my room and I know he took something when I chased him out." Mako explained as he gave Kai another angry look. Kai hid more behind Korra, with only his eyes peeking past her waist.

"Ok, well if that's it Kai just needs to give it back and all will be ok, right?" Korra smiled, hoping her conclusion would calm the firebender a little more. She then turned around to face Kai, kneeling down a little to be eye level with him. "Now Kai, what did you take from Mako's room?"

Kai shifted his eyes around the room as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I was going to put it back, but I got caught and instincts kind of kicked in when Mako walked in." Kai said as he dug his hand in his pocket. "I mean, I don't get why he would get all riled up over a picture of you two." He added as he handed a photo to Korra.

"Kai, no." Mako said worried as he tried to stop the transaction, only to end up tripping over his own feet after Korra ducked and stepped out of line with the picture in her hand. Korra smiled as she looked down at the worn out, creased, sepia photograph of her and Mako back when they attended the Glacier Spirits Festival together. "Ok Korra, give it back." Mako said as he tried to take the photo away once again.

Korra quickly dodged his hand and moved away again, still looking at the photo. "Kai you're free to go." She said to signal Kai that it was safe for him to walk on his own on the air ship.

The two stood in the room, silence filling the room as Korra kept looking at the photo and all its little creases and Mako staring at her back. He then took a step forward. "Come on Korra seriously. Give it back." Mako said as he tried to take the photo back from over her shoulder. Korra ducked and move out of the way easily, smiling a little when Mako stumbled forward. Once Mako found his composer again he let out a calming breath and looked at Korra from over his shoulder. "Ok, you can either give it back or laugh. I can't do this dodging thing forever." Mako said as he turned to face her and held his hands out to the side in defeat.

Korra looked up at him a little confused. "Why would I laugh?"

Mako looked at her, looking pitiful and defeated on the outside, but feeling confused on the inside. "Well, this is embarrassing for me. Most people laugh at moments like this." Mako shrugged, trying to make the explanation sound simple.

Korra lightly chuckled as she smiled at the defeated boy in front of her. She then walked over to him and handed the picture to him. "I don't think it's embarrassing." She said before standing on her toes to kiss Mako's cheek, making his eyes open wide. "I think it's sweet." Korra smiled once she settled her feet back on the ground.

Mako looked down at her for a moment before clearing his throat. "W-well, can you just not mention this to anyone, especially Bolin." He stuttered as he rubbed the back of his neck out of nervous habit.

Korra smiled and laughed a little at his nervous actions that she always found cute. "My lips are sealed city boy." She said before walking out of the room.

Mako watched her leave the room in silence. Once Korra was out and the doors were shut, Mako looked down at the picture he treasured so much and smiled. "Maybe that little twerp isn't such a pain." Mako said as he thought about thanking Kai for snooping through his room.

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.


	4. Student's Advice

**A/N: A prompt from Tumblr. If you want to send some to me there, my URL is korrasgotnoshitstogive.**

* * *

Korra and Opal were out in the courtyard of Opal's home, running through their basic airbending movements. They both then stopped across from each other and pushed their hands down in front of them, signaling that they were are at an end. "Ok, I think that's enough training for today." Korra smiled and she relaxed her arms down by her sides.

Opal smiled at her new friend and teacher. "Thanks again for training me here Korra. I know it must be a little weird compared to all the other Airbenders, but my mom does like to keep her family close by."

"Don't worry. I don't mind at all." Korra smiled as she tried to show that no apology was needed. "I'm happy to be here. I'm even thinking of getting some metalbending training under my belt with Bolin before leaving."

Hearing his name made Opal blush. "Hey, um, you've been friends with Bolin for a while now, right?" Opal asked as she rubbed her arms and looked away in embarrassment.

"Yeah." Korra answered, questioning where her new student was going with her question. "Why?"

"Well, I was just wondering – if you know – if Bolin likes anyone right now?" Opal asked, her blush growing a little on her cheeks.

Korra looked at her a little confused before smiling and letting out a light laugh. "Why, do you like him?"

"I never said that." Opal snapped in defense as she looked at Korra directly.

"Ok, ok calm down." Korra smiled as she held her hands up in defense. "Anyway, I don't think so. I know he had a thing with this mover star he worked with, but I think she dumped him after he announced that he was done with movers for a bit. I don't fully know." Korra shrugged as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "Maybe you should ask Mako. He is Bolin's brother after all and Bolin usually pours his heart out to him."

Opal nodded her head, taking Korra's advice into consideration. "Um, one more question, if you don't mind me asking." She said before Korra could begin to leave the courtyard.

"Shoot." Korra smiled as she rested her hands on her hips.

Opal smiled, happy that her new friend was so open to talking. "Are you and Mako together?"

Korra's eyes shot open, the question catching her completely off guard. She then cleared her throat and stuttered a few words out as she tried to think of a good response and regain her composer. "W-What do you mean by that?"

"I'm just wondering because I see him looking at you with this really sweet expression. You know, the one that most girls want guys to look at them with." Opal shrugged with her sweet, kind smile on her face.

"Really?" Korra asked with a small smile pulling on the corners of her mouth. She then shook her head and regained her composer and cleared her throat for a final time. "I mean, yeah we dated. But, stuff happened and I realized that we didn't work and I broke up with him. It's in the past now." Korra explained as she tried to hide the fact that the topic was really uncomfortable to talk about.

Opal smiled, picking up on Korra's awkwardness. "Well, I just asked because he looks like he really likes you. Besides, I think you two could work if you sat down and talked about what went wrong."

Korra looked at Opal, feeling a little happy for the advice. "Thanks, but that probably won't happen for a while now."

Opal smiled sweetly at Korra before nodding her head in understanding. "Ok, well thanks again for the lesson today." She said before giving her teacher a bow and leaving the courtyard.

Korra gave Opal a bow as well before she left, leaving her alone with her thoughts on her student's advice. Korra agreed that it would be the best thing to do before she thought about getting back together with Mako, but decided that now was not the right time and decided to wait for a better chance.

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.


	5. Wallet Threats

**A/N: A prompt from Tumblr. If you want to send some to me there, my URL is korrasgotnoshitstogive.**

* * *

"Please." Korra begged as she held up a tan messenger bag to so it off to her fiancé.

Mako looked at the bag and then at Korra with an unamused raised eyebrow and frown. "You don't need it." He said flatly as he turned to pay the merchant for the fruits that he had picked out.

"Oh come on Mako. I'm begging here. Please just let me get it." Korra begged as she kept looking up at him with her usual pout.

Mako sighed and looked back her after finishing his transaction. "Korra, you don't need it. When have you ever been in a situation when you need to use a purse? Never."

Korra held her finger up at him. "Excuse me, it is not a purse, it is a messenger bag, big difference."

Mako looked down at her, not believing one word. "A purse is a purse." He said before walking around her to get the next item on their grocery list.

"Oh come on Mako, it's one thing. It doesn't even cost that much." Korra said as she looked at the price tag for the first time, instantly frowning at the real price. She then hurried to catch up to him before he walked too far away from the bag's owner. "Please. I won't ask for anything else today." Korra begged once she stepped in front of her fiancé.

"You don't need it. Go put it back." Mako said once again, looked down at her.

Korra pout then changed from a begging one to an angry one. "Listen here mister; I know you don't like it when I'm mad at you."

"Depends on the situation." Mako interrupted with a shrug.

"And that you don't like sleeping on the couch." Korra continued, brushing off his comment.

"The floor is comfier." Mako smiled, showing that her threats weren't working.

"You would know that." Korra added before continuing. "But if I leave here angry, you're out of the apartment and back to sleeping at your desk till you figure out how to apologize."

"So you're kicking me out because of a purse?" Mako asked, sounding completely unphased from the threat.

"It's a messenger bag." Korra corrected him quickly.

Mako let out a long, calming breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, how about a compromise? Instead of getting you the 'messenger bag' I'll take you out to dinner wherever you want tonight. Ok?"

Korra looked up at him, thinking about the compromise for a minute. "Even Kwong's?" She asked, testing the limits on the negotiation.

"Even Kwong's." Mako confirmed with a nod of his head.

Korra then sighed and dropped her shoulders. "Fine, I'll go put this back. But I won't be cheap at dinner. I'm ordering the most expensive thing that they have to offer." She stated before walking away from him to go return the bag to the sales booth a few feet away.

"Of course you will." Mako smiled as he shook his head at her threat to his wallet.

Once Korra reached the booth she handed the bag back over to the merchant. "Thanks again for letting me borrow this." She smiled.

"No problem Miss Avatar. I hope your plan worked." The merchant smiled as she took her bag back and smiled.

Korra smiled. "Yep. He's taking me to Kwong's tonight."

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.


	6. 6'2

Korra was in a beautiful ballroom, lit up very delicately by a large chandelier over her head, small candle sconces mounted on the pillars around the room, and matching candelabras on the tables. She looked around the room and found herself in the middle of a sea of people with their faced faded out, but only their smiles were shown. Korra questioned what was wrong with everyone's face, but then noticed they were all dressed up in formal clothing – the men in dapper suits and the women in elegant dresses. She then looked down at her own close on instinct and found herself in a stunning dress as well, something that looked like only Water Tribe royalty would wear.

While inspecting her dress, Korra felt a light tap on her shoulder and turned around to find a tall man – about a foot taller than her – in a clean suit and smiling. "May I have this dance?" He asked, as he held his hand out for her to take. Korra lightly took his hand while looking at his face. It was faded out except for his smile, just like everyone else's, but something told her that he was handsome. He walked her to the center of the dance floor and put his free hand on the small of her back after placing her other hand on his shoulder.

The two began to sway back and forth as Korra continued to study the man's face. "How tall are you?" She asked without thinking.

The man smirked as he let a light chuckle pass his lips. "Right now I'm 5'8, but when we meet I'll be 6'2. Just be patient till then." He said before leaning down to kiss her forehead.

Korra opened her eyes slowly as she woke up, the night was still young and a book was left open on her chest. She sat up and looked at the book she was reading, blaming it for settings of her dream, and get up to put it away. She then looked at herself in the mirror across the room as she set the book on her night stand. Korra was back to looking like the preteen she was with her hair in a mess and just past her shoulders and a few bruises on her from training. She wasn't the pretty, princess looking woman that she dreamed she was anymore. Korra rested her head back down on her pillow and pulled her covers up to her chest. "6'2." She repeated to herself quietly as she stared up at her ceiling before falling back asleep.

* * *

Korra was busy with her usual morning practice with Mako and Bolin in the pro-bending gym. She was throwing every waterbending attack she could at the two brothers, soon knocking Bolin down and now facing off with Mako. The firebending prodigy threw attack after attack at the Avatar, testing her to her limits. Korra dodged the attacks the best she could, throwing counterattacks at her opponent during any breaks he took. She soon did a dive roll to dodge a wall of fire heading her way and threw a line of water at Mako's feet at the same time, freezing it under him once she regained her footing. Mako took a step forward to launch another attack, but his heels soon slipped from under him on the ice and he fell flat on his back, making only a small puff of flames left his fist.

"And Korra wins!" Bolin shouts happily as he pointed his hand at the out of breath Avatar.

Korra smiled as she got up from the floor and took off her helmet. "Sorry Mako. Are you ok?" She asked as she looked at her team captain with amusement in her eyes from watching him fall.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's not I fell square on my back or anything." Mako responded, mumbling the last part under his breath as he stood up and rubbed his lower back. "Good job, but you can't use that in the arena. We need to push the other team off the platform, remember?" He said as he took off his helmet and started to walk over to his bag.

"You could've just stopped at the 'good job' you know." Korra said as she held her arms out to the side.

"I said it, didn't I?" Mako retorted as he kept his eyes away from her.

Korra huffed out a sign as she dropped her shoulders. "Don't worry. He's still adjusting." Bolin said while placing his hand on Korra's shoulder, defending his older brother with his usual bright smile. Bolin then walked over to get his bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Hey bro, I'm going to go ahead and head up stairs, ok?"

"Why? I thought we were grabbing a bite to eat?" Mako asked as he looked at Bolin walk toward the door.

"I can't. I have a date tonight." Bolin explained as he hurried out the door.

Mako shook his head at his brother's sudden news and continued to take his padding off. Korra was some distance away from Mako, kneeling down to her bag, digging in it to look for a towel. "Hey Mako, where are the spare towels? I forgot mine back at the temple." Korra said as she looked around the gym, trying to find the towels herself.

Mako looked over at her with a pointed eyebrow raised. He then looked above him, to check the shelf above his head. "They're right here." He said as he easily reached up and grabbed a spare towel. He walked over to Korra and handed it to her.

"Thanks." Korra smiled as she stood up and took the towel from him. The then looked up at her pro-bending captain and a question popped in her head. "How tall are you?" She asked without thinking.

Mako looked down at her a little confused. "6'2. Why?" He knew Korra was crazy, but weird is starting to make it to the top of the list.

Korra blinked her eyes for a moment as she took in the answer. "Uh, no reason, just a stupid question." Korra said with a slight laugh, realizing that her question was weird for the moment. "I, um, I'm going to head out now. See you later." She said trying to leave without things getting more awkward.

"Yeah, that girl is weird." Mako said to himself after Korra left the room and went back to packing his things.

* * *

Korra found herself back in the same ballroom she was in years ago. The same faded faces smiled at her as she looked around the room and found herself in the same beautiful dress that now looked more of a dress for her than for a princess. She then felt a familiar, light tap on her should and turned around and saw the same man that tapped her shoulder those years ago, but his face wasn't faded anymore.

"Mako?" Korra breathed out a little surprised to see him standing there.

Mako smiled down at her and held s hand out for her to take. "May I have this dance?" He asked in the same tone as last time.

Korra took his hand and let him lead her out of the floor and place her hands for her just like last time. She never took her eyes off his as they started to sway back and forth to the soft music. "What are you doing here?" Korra finally asked after he spun her around.

Mako smiled and tilted his head down. "I told you I would be 6'2 when we met." He answered with his golden eyes smiling.

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.


	7. Much Needed Bliss

**A/N: If you feel that this should be a rating change (right now the story is rated K), please let me know so I can change it.**

* * *

The room was quiet, with exception of the ceiling fan motor being the only noise filling the room. The two of them were lying in a mess of sheets and completely covered in bliss. Korra drew light circles on her fiancé's chest as he did the same on her shoulder.

Korra bit her lip as a smiled forced its way across her face. "Well, that was amazing and well overdue." She said as she hid her stupid grin in Mako's chest.

Mako smiled as well as he hugged her close and kissed her head. "Yeah, sorry."

"You should be." Korra laughed as she rolled on her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows. She then pushed her hair out of her face and to one side before just staring down at her lover. "I've missed you."

Mako sighed as he looked up at Korra, running his fingers through her hair. "I know. I've missed you too."

Korra leaned into Mako's hand when he touched her cheek. "When was the last time we actually had a day to ourselves?"

"Three, four weeks." Mako responded quickly as he closed his eyes tight as he thought.

"Well don't strain yourself." Korra shot at him, getting a laugh out of her usually brooding fiancé.

The two then shared a moment of quiet, Mako enjoying the bliss of their afterglow and Korra just staring down at him, happy that he wasn't hushing out the door to go to work for once. Life for them had changed after their engagement. With Mako getting a second promotion at the station, and the council keeping Korra busy with meetings after finding that Republic City would be her permanent home after the wedding, the two were only allow to share quick passes, brief meals, and small, quick intimate moments together, and Korra was growing tired of it. Their wedding was in three months and instead of having pre-wedding jitters, Korra was more worried about their life after the wedding, after the honeymoon. She knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Mako, but not the way it was now.

Korra rested her head back on Mako's chest, drawing circles on his chest again. "We should both play hooky today." She suggested, enjoying the sound his chest made when he laughed.

"You know I can't do that." Mako smiled as he ran his hand up and down Korra's back.

"Yes you can." Korra said as she pushed herself up and sat on her heels. "I'll call Beifong and tell her you can't make it to your shift tonight because you're sick, and you can do the same with Tenzin for my meeting today." She explained, smiling at the end.

Mako smiled and shook his head. "I can't do that." He laughed.

"Why not?" Korra asked, using her signature pout at the end.

Mako pushed himself up so that he could sit again the headboard of the bed. "Because, one, it's wrong, and two, if Beifong finds out she'll take my two weeks off for the honeymoon."

Korra kept her pout on her face as she dropped her bare shoulders. "Well, can't you just call Tenzin and tell him I'm sick. I really don't want to go to this meeting."

"I'm not doing that." Mako smiled as he shook his head at her, finding it really amusing how she keeps trying to get out of her council meetings.

"Why not?" Korra shot back, a little anger in her voice.

"Because if I do that you'll be hiding here all day by yourself, and I would lying to a man who has treated me with nothing but kindness since I met him." Mako responded quickly, his smile dropping to help show his fiancé that he was serious. Korra rolled her eyes at him as she huffed out a frustrated sigh. Mako then reached out for her hands and tangled their fingers together. "Look, I know you're getting mad because we don't see each other much, I'm mad about it too. But, we have to what we need to right now. My job pays, and yours saves the world, we can't give either of them up."

Korra lift her hands up leaned forward, pushing back on Mako's hands to keep herself up. "Can I still hate them?"

Mako smiled. "Yeah, I guess. But, just keep reminding yourself that we get two weeks just to ourselves after the wedding, and if someone messes that up for us, I'll them fight with you."

Korra smiled and leaned toward him, moving in to share a quick kiss, but was stopped less than half an inch by the annoying ring of Mako's alarm. She shouted loudly out of frustration as she let go of her fiancé's hands and let her face fall back to her pillow. Mako smiled down at her as he rubbed her back. "I guess play time's over." He said as he turned off his clock's alarm.

"I hate that thing! I want to throw it against the wall!" Korra shouted in her pillow before turning her head to the side. "I was really looking forward to round two." She pouted as Mako moved to the edge of the bed and slid on his boxers as he stood up.

"Sweetie, round two is rare right now." Mako said as he started to gather his and Korra's clothes off the floor.

"Yeah put not impossible." Korra mumbled under her breath as she climbed out of the bed, picking up her underwear that was by the foot of the bed.

The two quietly dressed, Korra putting back on her clothes from the day and Mako only putting on a pair of sweatpants and a shirt since he didn't have to go to work for another two hours. Korra was now in the bathroom, putting in the now usual braids back in her hair. "What time do you think you'll be home?" she asked as she started to section off the front part of her hair.

"Late enough that you should be asleep by then." Mako responded as he leaned against the bathroom door frame.

"And if I'm not?" Korra asked as she started to tie off one of the sectioned off hairs.

"Then you're going to have a hard time waking up for your meeting the next morning." Mako responded with a smile, making Korra smile as well as she finished tying off the two sections of her hair.

Once Korra was done fixing her hair back to the way it was earlier that day, she ran her fingers through it. A look of concern then crossed her face when her hand brushed against her shoulder, and then they felt over her breast. Korra instantly walked out of the bathroom and started to look around the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Mako asked as he watched her move around the room, not having a clue what she could be looking for.

Korra stood in one spot and did a quick three, sixty of the room. "I had on a bra earlier." She said before looking under the bed.

Mako raised an eyebrow at her before looking around the room himself, confused because he thought he gathered everything. When he couldn't see anything, he thought back to when the garment was taken off and made his hands repeat their actions and looked at what direction his hand was pointing when they were done, which was a dresser that he shared with Korra. Mako then walked over to the dresser and looked it over, but when he couldn't see anything, he dropped to the floor and looked under it. "Found it." Mako said as he reached under the dresser and pulled out the missing underwear.

Korra smiled as she walked over to him. "Thanks." She then slipped off her shirt and traded it for the bra.

"Why did you start wearing those again?" Mako asked as he watched her for moment, soon making her turn around to help hook the back together after seeing she was having trouble.

"Because my wrappings were becoming too time consuming and I like my sleep."Korra answered as Mako hooked the back together for her. She then turned around and took her shirt back and put it back on.

"Well, I like the wrappings more, but that's just me." Mako shrugged.

Korra smiled and then wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes to share a quick kiss. "I'll see you tonight?" She asked once she was back on her feet.

"It'll be late, so you better be asleep." Mako said as he looked down at her and rested his hands on her hips.

Korra smiled and shrugged. "Maybe. I still want my round two."

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.


	8. Your Hair

"I cannot believe you!" Mako said sternly, just going over his usual tone, after he closed the interrogation room door and walked to the other side of the only table in the room.

"Nice to see you too City Boy." Korra replied in a not-so-amused tone as she slouched a little more in her seat. "Why can't I bend myself out of these cuffs?" She asked as she lifted her wrist a little, the chains rattling with the movement.

"More criminals started to learn metalbending so we had to switch them out for platinum ones." Mako replied as he opened up a folder `and flipped through it as he sat down. "I can't believe it. Three years and you still pulled the same crap you did when you first came to Republic City." He rubbed his forehead and sighed in frustration. "Exactly the same stuff." He mumbled as he read of Korra's case file.

The morning went by so fast. Korra walked off the boat and met with Jinora and her siblings but then instantly went chasing after a gang that she caught harassing an old shop keeper. Sometime during the chase, the police joined and a familiar face was cuffing her hands behind her back after the gang members gave in.

As Mako, who was now a Lieutenant for the looks of it, rambled on with what Korra did wrong, she just eyed his from across the table and took note of what has changed. He looked older, but not too old. Besides the fruit juice stain that Korra i_might_/i have thrown on his jacket during her chase, Mako's clothes looked clean and official. Even his personality seemed to have changed to a more rounded and mature one. And then there was his hair. Korra didn't know why, but she hated Mako's new hair. It was foreign to her and made her uncomfortably slide down a little in her seat.

Mako paused a moment and moved his amber eyes upward at the sound of the chains rattling again. "What?" He asked after seeing the slight uncomfortable feeling behind Korra's face.

"What happened to your hair?" She asked bluntly as she started up as the spot that used to be spiked up.

Mako stared at her for a moment, thinking that she was just kidding and was going to brush it off as a joke. But her face didn't make his thoughts come true. Korra's face was stone cold serious with her mouth in a small, thin line and her blue eyes staring straight up at his head. Mako closed his eyes and cocked his head to the side. "Excuse me?" He asked so that the woman in front of him could explain herself.

"What happened to your hair?" Korra repeated in the same calm tone.

Mako looked straight at her now – not at her shoulder or the wall behind her, but straight at her big blue eyes. "My hair?! What happened to yours?!" He snapped slightly.

"I cut it off." Korra shrugged, not really seeing a problem with her new look but still feeling uncomfortable with Mako's. "But seriously." Korra began as she opened her hands. "Did you just put too much hair gel in it this morning and not enough time to wash it out and try again? Because if you did, that's okay."

Mako pinched the bridge of his nose, a trait that is still clearly in his motions. "No, I didn't put too much gel in it this morning. If you would've come back to Republic City instead of disappearing you would've known that I've worn it like this for the past year."

"Why?" Korra asked quickly, really wanting to know why in the world Mako would change his hair to the weird style it was now.

"Because it makes me look more official." Mako answered, putting his elbow on the table so that he could try to hide his slight embarrassment for the answer.

Korra thought for a moment and made a final observation of Mako's outer and inner appearance, the new look slowly growing on her. "Lin made you do it, didn't she?"

"Yes." Mako groaned as he turned his head further away from Korra as his face reddened even more.

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.

* * *

**A/N: I've been neglecting this site so much lately and I'm really sorry.**


End file.
